


Accidentally on Purpose (AKA Toni is a Dork, but Stevie Loves her Anyway)

by middle_earthling



Series: Avengers One Shots and Other Such Nonsense (AKA the AKA Series) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middle_earthling/pseuds/middle_earthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Toni locks herself out of her dorm and Stevie lets her back in. Somehow, this leads to drinking coffee and falling love. <br/>(Or, the sappiest most cliche genderbent college AU ever that absolutely no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose (AKA Toni is a Dork, but Stevie Loves her Anyway)

Antonia Stark was a certifiable genius. At the age of 18 she was already a third year college student with a doctorate in engineering. But, just because she was a genius didn't mean she was perfect. She was also a little... forgetful. 

This forgetfulness usually led to her leaving her keys in her room and locking herself out of the dormitory. Which led to her having to call Stevie to come and let her in. Stevie was the girl who lived across the hall from Toni, and she was everything that Toni was not. She was tall, blonde, athletic, genuinely kind and well liked by everyone, where Toni was tiny, had wild dark curls, relied heavily on caffeine to keep her alive, was kind of a dick to most people and was barely tolerated by a select few. 

Despite their differences however, Stevie was always willing to help Toni out when she needed her. In fact, she'd actually given Toni her number and told her to call whenever she needed help, although this was probably more due to the fact that Stevie was the kind of person who would help an old lady cross the street than any kind of friendship between the two girls. 

The other thing about Stevie and her literal perfection, was the fact that Toni may or may not have had a teensy tiny little crush on her. Not that she'd ever admit it. But this teensy tiny crush may or may not have been part of the reason Toni was locked out so often, because she may or may not accidentally on purpose lock herself out sometimes, just so she had a reason to talk to Stevie. 

On one of these 'accidentally on purpose' nights, a particularly cold one, Toni found Stevie already waiting for her, standing by the doors with two steaming take away cups in her hands. 

The minute she saw Toni walking towards her, Stevie's face lit up in a grin and she moved one of her hands as if to wave, before remembering the cups and stopping. 

"Hey!" she said brightly instead. 

"Hi," replied Toni, looking at her strangely. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I figured you'd need me to let you in anyways, and it was cold and I was bored so I went out and got us coffee," Stevie answered, jiggling her hands a little, as if it make sure Toni could see the coffee cups. 

"Oh," said Toni, not quite sure what to make of that, having not been aware that Stevie cared enough about her to do things like get wait for her and get coffee. 

At her lack of enthusiastic response, Stevie suddenly seemed unsure of herself and put out. 

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just... thought maybe you'd want some coffee and maybe we could like... actually hang out for a little while?" she said hopefully.

The hopeful tone and crestfallen puppy look had Toni replying before she'd even had a chance to think about what she was going to say. 

"What? Of course I'd love to hang out with you, I'd just never asked or anything before because I didn't think you really liked me so yeah, that and... yeah," Toni trailed off, realizing she'd probably said a little too much and also kind of sounded like an idiot. 

"You thought I didn't like you?" Stevie replied, her voice sounding hurt and confused. 

"No! Well, I didn't think think you didn't like me, I just thought you probably wouldn't want to talk to me or anything, you probably just thought I was that annoying girl who was always bothering you to come let her in," Toni babbled, willing to do or say anything to make Stevie stopped looking like someone had murdered her kitten. 

"If I thought you were annoying, why would I have given you my number in the first place?"

"Because you're like... literally the most perfect human being to ever walk the earth?" Toni answered, before realizing what she'd said. "Um... that... I didn't..." she stopped herself before she could make things any worse. 

"You think I'm perfect?" Stevie said, the kicked puppy look being replaced by something that Toni couldn't quite read. 

"I mean no one's perfect but you're about as close as it can get, plus you're like the human embodiment of sweet and nice," Toni replied, and then mentally slapping herself. She really needed to stop talking because all she was doing was making a fool of herself and probably ruining any chance she had of being friends with Stevie. 

Then suddenly, before she even knew what was happening, Stevie's lips were on hers and any other thoughts were immediately wiped from her brain as she stood on the tips of her toes for better access to Stevie's mouth. 

Stevie's hands were on her hips and Toni's hands were in Stevie's hair and as much as she wanted to hit herself for thinking it, Toni couldn't help but think this was the best feeling in the world, messy and imperfect as it was. 

After all too short a time, they broke apart. Stevie stepped back, eyes widening suddenly. 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" she said. 

"What? No. You should keep doing that, can we please do some more of that?" Toni replied, breathlessly. 

"Wait, you mean that was okay?"

"Hell yeah that was okay! Do you honestly think I would have responded like that if it wasn't?"

"Oh my God. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Probably not as long as I've been waiting to do this," Toni replied, before pulling Stevie down closer to her, pressing their lips back together and basically entwining them as much as she could. 

This kiss was shorter than the first, but no less passionate. 

When they broke apart, instead of backing away, Stevie smiled widely and grabbed one of Toni's hands, pulling it close and kissing the back of it. 

"Does this mean you're going to court me?" Toni teased. 

"If that's what you want, my lady," replied Stevie. 

"What if I wanted you to date me?"

"Even better."

They smiled stupidly at each other for a couple of seconds before Toni remembered something. 

"Hey, what happened to the coffee?" she asked.

"Oh... I kinda, uh,dropped it when I kissed you," Stevie replied sheepishly. 

"How about we go get some more, then?" Toni grinned, and then leaned up to peck Stevie's lips again. 

Stevie just smiled, and then dragged Toni off in the direction of one of the coffee places that was open late, holding her hand all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I even wrote this, but I wanted some femmeslash and genderbent Steve and Tony are the cutest, so... Also, yes, I'm aware this is probably the stupidest most cliche thing to ever exist, but I don't even care. Oh, and I picture young fem Steve and Tony to look kinda like Amanda Seyfried (about how she did in Mamma Mia) and Clove from the Hunger Games. Don't even ask me why, that's just kinda how I picture them, okay?


End file.
